A Krastix Tail chapter I
by espeon40
Summary: Chapter I of my OC story and all that nothing much to say realy.
1. A Krastix Tail Chapter 1

**A Krastix Tail Chapter 1**  
**So um Hi guys here is the first chapter of one of the stories I promised it's the one about my OC Kastix and her life in Org 13. Now here is Krastix with the dissclamer.**  
**Krastix: No one in the except... wait do I have to read this?**  
**Me: Yes Krastix.**  
**Krastix: Fine No one in this story except for me belongs to Espeon40 the rest of the people belong to square enix.**  
**Espeon40: Now on to the story.**

"And now for a joyous moment as we welcome a new member into the group, Number 14 Karstix," Xemas the leader of the organiztion said as I walked in to the large room. I scanned every ones faces most of them were board and stuff there were a few interesting ones like I guy with an eye patch looked like he was trying to figer-out why I had my hood up inside, and there was the guy with the dirty blond mullet who looked really excited and of course there is always a grumpy one this guy had spiky blond hair and he looked like he was mumbling something under his breath, so just for fun I pulled down my hood revealing my ears booby things and long black hair and poked out my tail sorry I forgot to motion I'm part espeon. everyone except Xemas and his right hand man Saix was surprised eye patch dude looked like he wanted to pull my ears, mullet dude looked even more excited if that was even possible and spiky hair dude just looked like he was slapped in the face I giggled this was fun.  
"Anyway that is all the rest of the day is free and since you look so egger you can show Karstix to her room Demyx," Xemas finished after the gasps of surprise had finished, Demyx the mullet dude immediately vanished the appeared beside me I have no idea how he did it and I'm not sure if I should ask or not see he was literally jumping up and down on the spot.  
"Ellos I'm Demyx but you can call me Demy, I'm so excited the member that joined before was Roxas the spiky haired dude and he was shown around by Axel but I get show you around, I can I touch your ears? Are they real? Is your tail real too? What your power?" he said so fast that I almost missed everything he said. then I noticed that someone was trying to touch my ears I hate it when someone touches my ears it really ticks me off so I decided to get see I had a lot of control over my tail plus I can throw people around the room with my thought, then there's my weapon so I'm pretty strong today I went for the throw around the room so I just think of throwing the guilty around the room and I had a pretty clear idea of who it was and I was right it was eye patch dude as he whizzed pass he tried to grabbed Demy's hood so I lifted him up higher then dropped him and just before he hit the ground I caught him then gently placed him on the ground face first. Demy was in hysterics and I sniggered.  
"I guess you thought you could get away with playing with my ears you were wrong by a long way," I stated happily as he got up and spun around a little.  
"Your firstly but I will get those ears one day by the way the name Xigbar," then he did the teleporting thing and left.  
"Come on now that you have defeated the evil one we can get going and I can show you your room I think it's near mine," He said ever so happily as he grabbed my hand and pulled me a way.

"So this is your room and that's my room," He said still ever so happily as he pointed to one door then pointed to the one next to it.  
"OK then well you can let go of me now Demy," he was still holding my hand from when he dragged me away from the scene of the crime.  
"Woops sorry um yeah anyway if you have any questions ask and if anyone in annoying you just tell me and I'll drown them or wake them up at two in the morning K see ya,"  
He looked so embarrassed I had to try hard from stoping myself from laughing so as he left I turned and walked in to my room, it was so barren all there was, was a bed, a bedside table and a closest. 'This is it was really hoping for a better room and they already told me that I don't get payed what am I going to do' I thought as I flopped on to my bed.  
"Xigbar get off my ceiling I don't know how you got there but get out," I mumbled into the pillow.  
"Wow how did you know I was there I wasn't even the whole way into your room yet," He said as he jumped off from the ceiling I sat up.  
"Why is it so amazing I could hear you sniggering plus I think you're the only one who would try,"  
"But there are seven other people not including me and you just wait Demyx and Axel will get you Kitty," I gave him a puzzled look and then an unhappy look.  
"First my names not Kitty it's Krastix and who is Axel?" I started to raise him into the air just to see his expression.  
"OK put me down 'Kitty' and Axel is the red head," again he was sniggering so I raised him higher.  
"OK then but why would he want to, Demyx would do it because he's like a little kid; you are properly doing because you think it is funny and you all ready like messing with me,"  
"You got it right about Demyx and myself but Axel would also do it to mess with your head," I started to lower him because he didn't call me 'Kitty' that time.  
"OK then do you know why Roxas seems to hate me before he's even talked to me?"  
"No but do you want me to spy on him?" he asked happily.  
"No I don't but you can go now but don't you dare try and touch my ears again today," I said as I placed him on the ground.  
"Awwwwwww OK but just to day I'm starting again tomorrow," and with that he vanished.  
'Sigh is everyone here that wired" I said to myself sadly.  
"Properly,"  
"Um what," I quickly turned around and I saw the red head he has smiling, "Ah you must be Axel, Xigbar told me to watch out because you too would try and play with my ears,"  
"Properly I would but hey today is a truce I just wanted to introduce myself," he exclaimed  
"Well good, now out shoo skedaddle," I said happily as I flap my hands at him.  
"Hang on I want to know what nick name Xigbar gave you,"  
"Will you use it on me?"  
"NO! Never," He gasped.  
"Fine 'Kitty' I hate it I'm not a cat," I said now grumpily.  
"Ah OK then we'll see you latter...'Kitty'" then he too did the diserpring trick and vanished so far it looked like the only one I could trust at all was Demy.

"Demy can I hide in your room for a while?" I ask as I knocked on his door right away he opened it.  
"Of course I'm so glad you seem to like me," He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me in to his room, It was the same as mine plane and barren. "So why do you want to hide out here?"  
"Well everyone has been annoying me OK well Xigbar and Axel OK well Axel was introducing himself but Xigbar was trying to get my ears again, and he gave me a nick name that I hate" I exclaimed.  
"Oh Ok pretty soon I think Axel will want to mess with you and Xigbar trys to find the best way to scare or annoy every one,"  
"OK,"  
"Come on why don't you sit down he said as he gestured towards the bed,"  
"Um Ok," I sat down and he soon followed 'dam it why am I so nervous I'm sure I wasn't nervous around boys before'  
"Krastix hello are you in their Krastix," a voice broke my thoughts  
"Er what I just asked if you wanted to hear me play," Demy said he looked sort of unhappy I think that he doesn't like being ignored.  
"Yeah that would be great but what do you play?" I asked  
"Well I play this," and a huge interment that looks a lot like a guitar appeared.  
"WOW! That is awesome," and I was not be sikastic this really did look awesome.  
"Yeah I love my sitar you know how we all have weapons well this is supposed to be mine but normally I just hit the heartless with magic cause I really do not want to damage it way to important,"  
"Cool now plays,"  
"What song?"  
"Any,"  
"Cool," that was the last thing he said before he started to play his music was amazing, just Gawked in shock of how good it was see I love music and I play drums so I so hoped that he wasn't one of thouse evil ones who say that drums aren't real instruments.  
"So did you like it?" Demy asked  
"Yes I loved it now are you one of those people who think that drums aren't really instrument?"  
"Gasp I think drums are cool and why do you ask," He asked while still in shock.  
"Because I play,"  
"Awesome"

"Nock nock hey Demyx is Kitty in there," a voice asked from behind the door as soon as I heard it I knew that it was Xigbar  
'Hide me please' I mouthed to Demy who with a smile showed me a hidden door in the closet so much like Narnia.  
"No why do you ask Xiggy," I heard Demy say as he opened the door.  
"You know why I can't find her any were and at the moment the only one she trust is you so if your hiding her, I will get you back,"  
"Oh Xiggy you know that you can't do anything to me I can drown you and I can set Krastix on you,"  
"Fine but I will get her sometime," Zigbar laughed then I heard Demy close the door.  
"You can come out now he's gone," Demy said almost laughing.  
"Few thanks Demy you saved me," I sighed as I stepped out of his closet.  
"You know it hasn't even been a full day and were already great friends," Demy smiled he looked so cute when he smiled.  
"Well I hope we can stay great friend but now I'm exhausted so I am going to bed see you tomorrow Demy," I said happily but sleepily as I turned and walked out the room to had been a great first day.


	2. A Krastix Tail Chapter 2

Hi guys here is chapter 2 so um nothing realy to say so now Krastix take it away with the dissclamer.

Krastix: Everyone exclding me belongs to Square Enix *Sigh* do I realy have to say this?  
Me: Yes Krastix we whent throught this last time.  
Krastix: Fine Everyone excluding me belongs to square enix while I belong to Espeon40 *sigh*  
Me: Ok now on to the fic

"Hey Demy looks like we got a mission together," I called as I walked down the hall it had been a week since I joined and it had been great I have been hanging out with Demy like all the time and well he loved it really, Xiggy 'that's his nickname the Demy came up with' has of course spent all his free time coming up with ways to pet my ears which is really annoying, Axel and Roxas don't see much of them so I really have nothing on them OH I also forgot Luxord someone who I met recently is awesome he loves listening to Demy and my music and he has the best taste in rum.

"That's great Krastix," He said happily. "You know I still need to come up with a new nickname for you, because your name is way too long,"

"Well OK well I hope you're ready to go Saix told me were fighting an avalanche in twilight town,"

"What can't we just go some place new and do recon," Demy loathed fighting especially when it was something big.

"Sorry Demy but it's not my choice in what mission we get just think at least you're with me and not someone else,"

"OK then let's go," he mumbled as he opened a dark corridor

'Which after a week I still can't make so it's very disappointing' I thought to myself.

"Are you coming," Demy said from half way in the corridor.

"Yeah sorry," then well I followed him in the place we were going is called twilight town and it's the only other world I've been to so just like Demy I really want us to get recon on a new world, It would be wonderful.

"Espy you zoned out again and were here so can we get this over and done with,"

"Er what sorry I just keep zoning out sorry and is that the nick name you came up with for me,"

"Yep is it great I love it much better then Kitty right," He said happily with a huge grin on his face.

"yes it is much better then kitty," I to said happily with a grin but mine was much smaller.

"YAYZ OK lets go find this avalanche," he was so happy even though he hates fighting I think it's because I like the nickname he gave me 'Oh well at least he's happy epp he's leaving without me'

"Demy wait up," I yelled as I ran after him.

"Espy when do you think we'll find it I'm so boord," Demy whinned as we walked

"I don't know I'm just as boord as you Demy so I hope we find it soon so we can go and practise for the band," I said just as unhappily.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOAHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!"

"THE HEARTLESS!" we yelled at the same time if their wasn't someone in trouble we would have laughed. We raced of in the direction of the noise, we got there just in time the heartless was just about to strike a child who was on the ground bleeding from her knee badly I quickly lept at the Heartless while Demy made a wall of water around the child to protect them he started to make water clones to attack the heartless wing while I held it to the ground with my powers and hit its head. As soon as I striked the final blow Demy let the clones vanish and He heald the child then we left her as fast as we could.

"Finaly it's over now we can go and practise," I said much happier then before as we ran off.

"YAYZ but first lets grab a cookie and coffee or something,"

"Sure I know I gret little cafe which I found when I was on a mission,"

"Oooo realy that sounds great so were is it,"

"It's in one of the older parts,"

"Ahhhhhh OK you lead the way," He slowed his pace and let me walk just in front.

We turnd down an ally and got there in about ten minutes.

"Here it is it may be small but it good and the coffe is fantastic," I said happily there were some chairs and tables out side, inside there were more chairs, a stage and the bar/counter.

"Wooooooow this place looks awsome," Demy said as he looked around the room at the paintings and posters haning up on the walls.

"I'm glad you like it and good to see you Krastix," I heard a voice from the counter it was a guy called Vash he was a nice guy with raven black her just like mine but of coures it was much shorter and it stood right up, to day he was wereing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hi Vash this is my friend Demyx," I replied as I pointed to Demy who was now looking at Vash with a big grin.

"Good to meet you Demyx any friend of Krastix is a friend of mine," he held out his hand for Demy to shake Demy took it right away and Introduced him sef properly.

"Hi you can call me Demy,"

"OK so is this the guy that you play with?" Vash asked ((and I know what you thinking it's not that sort of play it's music play they play music))

"Yep"

"Do you guys want to do giggs here on Sunday nights?"

"YES!," me and Demy said at the same time but this time because it wasn't an emegence we laughed.

"Thats the secound time it happended to day," I said as I slowly stoped laughing.

"Really you guys are made for each other," Vash said laughing, so I gave him my best evil glare, "Now now be a good girl or I'll pat your ears,"

"You wouldn't dare,"

"I would dare,"

"This is funny to watch anyway when did you guys meet?" demy said happily even when I gave him a death glare he still looked just as happy, "And how are you so comfterble with her ears and tail,"

"Well we met about a week ago and well I don't know why I just excepted her right away and she's been great and sometimes she helps out durring rush hour, and you are a lucky guy" Vash explained as I gave him another death glare and he of coures fretened to pat me.

"Ahhhh OK but what you mean by lucky guy?" He asked totolly confuised, but I know what Vash ment he thought that we were going out he was wrong I don't mean that would be bad I mean he's a nice guy he's funny, sweet, can play music, he doesn't tease me so yeah oh and he doesn't mind my ears witch is great so um I guess thats all and stuff. Vash's laughs broke my chains of though.

"Oh man I like you Demy so totolly clules what I mean is your a lucky guy to be 'going out' with Espy here," Vash said while laughing dam was he anoying sometimes.

"Er what I'm not going out with Espy she's not my girlfriend, I mean it wouldn't be that bad to go out with Espy," It was cute the way he said that with a blush.

"Well thats good that means I still have a chanse with her," Vash said still laughing I hissed at him.

"Sorry Vash but you don't have that much of a chance," I hissed again, "But how did are conversiaon end up at this were talking doing giggs here,"

"Good question," Demy siad with one of his cute but puzzled looks.

"Sorry but I'm finnished with my laughed so we can go back to that now," he paused for a moment as I glared at him he in turn tried to pet me on the ears, " So when I backed away a bit he stoped and whent back to talking, "Well how about sundays you could come at about seven or so depending on what time you can do so do you whant to start this Sunday,"

"Yes that would be great," I answerd I though Demy would answer bt he was to excited he was jumping up and down like when I joined but not as excited.

"Great now what do you want to drink?" Vash asked with a smile.

"Just a coffe then we need to go,"

"Awww Ok now what do you want Demy?"

"A cookie please," he looked just like a little kid getting a treat he was so cute when he was like that.

"Sure now whitch one do you want we have a huge veriety of them," Vash said while pointing to a cupboard behined the counter.

"WOW! I don't know what to choses there is so many"

"How about all of them my treat," Vash said smiling I don't think I have ever seen him smiling or at least happy. Demy was so happy after Vash had put one of each cookie in in a papper bag then we left me with my coffe and Demy with is cookies of all difrent types. I could wait till Sunday five days to go.

Me: So did you guys like it so hope you did and I wish that Vash had given me all thoughs cookies, *sigh* and Yes Vash is based on Vash from Tri gun sooooo thats all see you latter.


	3. A Krastix Tail Chapter 3

A Krastix Tail Chapter 3  
ME: hey Ya guys sooooooo sorry it took me for ever to get more up  
Krastix: Like we belive that  
Me: Hey!  
Krastix: What you've been spending all your time on DA and you site.  
Me: So look just get on with the disclamer.  
Kratix: Fine fine I belong to Espeon everyone eles belongs to square enix but this story is hers *sigh*  
Me: Thanks Krastix now on to the story.

"Espy come on we need to get this mission over and done with it's are gig to night," Demy whined as we searched for some stupid shadow globs.

"I know and I really want to get this over and done with tooooooo," I whined in return.

"Look there's one, but how we suppose to get it it's so high." He was right it was to high it was at the 10 level of a 12 story building.

"Hey I got an idea," I did and I think that's it is a good one, "All I have to do is lift you up there Demy and then you can destroy it,"

"And how are you suppose to lift me up there," He said with a questioning look.

"Like this," I said happily as I lifted him into the air towards the shadow glob.

"Ahhhhh Espy put me down put me down," He yelled as he flapped his arms up and down, while panicking.

"Don't worry Demy I won't drop you," I said as he got higher and higher, but of course he continued to flap his arms. "There you go now you're up their so hit it Demy"

"ESPY WHAT WITH?" woops I forgot to think of that ummmmm I know.

"DEMY JUST USES YOUR SITAR!" I yell up to him

"WHAT IT COULD BREAK!"

"JUST DO IT DEMY!" I filcked my tail with frustration, damn he was anoying sometimes.

"FINE BUT IF IT BREAKS IT YOUR FULT!" and he started hacking at the blob, as he did that heartless started surrounding me know that if I wasn't careful I would drop Demy.

"DEMY HURRY UP PLEASE!" I shout out as they surround me.

"I'M JUST ABOUT DONE SO HOLD ON!" He yelled back now hacking harder at the blob when it suddenly broke free falling to the ground and vanishing. Carefully bring Demy down but I try to be quick about it as the heartless are now advancing closer and closer.

"Espy just let me drop the rest of the way I'm close enough to the ground,"

"But Demy what if you get hurt,"  
"JUST DO IT ESPY!" that was the first time I heard him be angry at me I was so shocked I dropped him just like he wanted, he landed right next to me as a heartless jumped I don't know why but for the first time I felt scarred there were only a few jut about twenty or so like I'm used to so I just don't know why I was so confused. I slashed at the heartless who jumped at me they broke in half and formed two! 'this is just to weird heartless don't do that what's going on' I continued to slash anyway but there was more and more so I split my weapon so that I had one in each hand. I slashed and slashed continually, I held them down I threw them to the air but nothing worked nothing could kill these heartless, I noticed Demy was having the same problem too he was making so many water clones that I couldn't keep count. Suddenly I was hit on the arm and was bleeding, then they were all a upon me I was being suffocated I could not breath I could just see Demy from under them he was on the ground to a puddle of blood was forming around him and I blacked out.

"DEMY DEMY WERE ARE YOU!" I yelled into the darkness I couldn't see anything I was scared, I didn't care if Saix or Xemas would call it a memory I just didn't care all I wanted was for me to wake up from this nightmare and find myself laying in bed with Demy sleeping peacefully next door, but I knew that this wasn't a nightmare this was real.

"Do not fear Krastix you are safe here your wounds are gone and you can vanish with no fears or you can awaken yourself and free you strength," I turned swiftly but no one was there the voice it sounded like it was coming from the darkness it's self.

"Who are you were are you show yourself," I say with a shaky voice, "How do you know my name what do you mean," I said much stronger then before but you could hear the fear in my voice.

"Now what shall you chose to vanish from existence or save your friend," the voice echoes again and this time stronger.

"You know were Demy is then help him!" I shout in the darkness only to find it eco back to me as if I'm trapped in a box.

"I cannot help them only you can you can both fade into darkness or you can save yourself and your friend," the voice laughed

"HOW TELL ME NOW OR WHEN I FIND YOU I SHALL RIPP YOU TO SHEREDS!" I was no longer sacred just angry at this thing Demyx needed help and I wasn't there...

"You have spirit, now use it feed your non-existence anger and show me your power," the voice it laughed harder it didn't care about my fret at all and it made me mad I know that what they wanted but I couldn't help it all I wanted to do was help Demy and that is what I will do. I tried as hard as I could to force out energy to my power into raw energy if i could do that then I could break free.

"Ha I see that you are trying and this will have to do for now," the voice started as I stated to see the energy around me, "But soon you shall see me again then you shall get stronger," That was the last thing they said when I suddenly a woke I was still under the heartless and was bleeding again. 'was that all a dream' then I rembered Demy I struggled to look out from the heartless piled on top of me there he was they were no longer on him he was just laying there with even more blood around him,

"THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING THIS ISN"T REAL! ARRRRRRRRR!" I yelled as I suddenly felt a surge in power and basically shot up out of the pile the heartless scatted I was so mad all I could see was he heartless I shot blasts of energy at them and the heartless fried with impact.

I quickly eliminated them all and so I slowly floated to the ground then ran to Demy's side and rolled him on to his back.

"DEMY DEMY WAKE UP!" I yelled almost in tears I didn't know if he would be OK or not I didn't know why I could suddenly feel emotions, when he didn't responded I did start to tear, "oh demy please wake up please," I wisped under my breath I closed my eye thing that the worst had come.

"Ug my head my everything it all hurts, Oh Espy why are you crying please don't cry," I heard a voice say I slowly opened my eyes and there was Demy with a sad, pouting face I was so happy I hugged him.

"Demy I fort that they had killed you OH Demy I'm so happy," I cried while I hugged him so tight, He at first was a little over whelmed by it all he just laid there shocked.

"Espy I'm sorry how did you killed them there was so many, plus can you reales me a little," He said as he layed there trying to sit up a little so I helped him up into a sitting potion and he gave me a hug, "Thank you,"

"I I'm just happy your OK I thought they had killed you I was so scared," I start to cry again 'I am being such a weakling but oh well'

"Awwww Espy don't cry please," He whined as he gave me a tighter hug I ignored the pain as he hugged me and just hugged him back.

"Now can you please explain how you killed them?" Demy asked while I explained everything he gave me a potion and had one himself while the injury may have healed a little they were still bad so we went back to the castle tell Saix what happened, although I don't think that he will believe us.

_

Me: Wow that was like the worst chapter so far.  
Krastix: Whats with me crying? Why do I have more emotion? Was that my limt or something?  
Me: Look Krastix for the first two questions you'll find out latter and for the last one yess that was you limt.  
Krastix: Fine that will do for now but you have to tell me more latter *grummble grummble*  
Me: well see you guys latter *nervouse laugh*


	4. A Krastix Tail Chapter 4

A Krastix tail chapter 4  
Me: here is the next chapter guys I hope you enjoy, and now heres Krastix with the disclamer.  
Krastix: I don't want too I'm leaving *leaves the room in a huff*  
Me: Whats up with her? OK then Demy would you mind taking the honers of doing the disclamer?  
Demyx: Really you would let me EEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Me: Yeah I would Demy *nods head slowly*  
Demyx: Eeeeeeee OK then Krastix belons to Espeon40 eeeeeeeeeee who also owns the story buuuuuuuuut she doesn't own all the other people like ME! *points at him self proudly* we belong to square enix.  
Me: OK then thanks Demy now on to the fic *slowly backs away from hyper Demyx*

"You two are going straight to Xemas for this!" Saix Yelled angrily after we finished explaining what had happened.

"But we didn't do anything wrong we finished the mission!" I yelled back as Demy flinched behind me.

"I DON'T CARE GO TO XEMAS NOW!" Saix was fuming so we did what he said and went to Xemas I of course on the way was complaining about my injuries hurting and Saix of course Demy did as well.

"Now then Demyx, Krastix. Saix has already told me what you said to him now is there anything you want to add if not you are to go to your rooms sleep and be ready for a mission tomorrow," Xemas finished.

'Wow were have a mission tomorrow come on we go through all that, and now we have a mission couldn't he be kind enough to let us have at least one day of rest.' I complained in my head, as we walked to are rooms.

"Good night Espy see you tomorrow," Demy chanted happily as he opened his door.

"Good night Demy," I said back but alot quieter, then I went in my room and, feel asleep.

"Espy get up," I heard Demy yell at me while I tried to hide under my blankets, "Espy now, Saix said we need to go to the grey room," that got me up because if your late for a meeting then bam! Your gone.

"Let's go, now," I said as I jumped out of bed and put on my boots. Then Demy made a corridor because it was faster than walking, and yes I still couldn't make one 'sigh' I could only do the small teleporting, at least that meant I could get to my seat. When we had got their only Roxas wasn't there I wonder where he is.

"Hello fellow nobodies as you know the last meeting was the introduction of Krastix," Xemas started, their was a lot of annoyed groans. I guess that most people fought that meant their was going to be a new person but I don't think so. "Let me continue please," that shut every one up no one wants to be on the superior bad side, "As I was saying the last time we met was to welcome Krastix, but now we are meeting again but there is no new member joining this time," that caused a lot of happy sighs I giggled Saix glared at me. "This meeting is about a new world some of you may have already been their and found you power just about useless," Xemas said calmly as always but now glaring at surten people they were, Axel, Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin. "The others are yet to go, Saix you can explain the rest," Xemas finished then he ported off.

"Now this world is under water, when you enter you become mere people," Saix said also as calmly as Xemas was when he spoke, I turned to look at Demy I am so sure he will be overly happy, he loves water and it also, looks like we are going to do recon or something, and I was right he was almost falling out of his chair, I had to suppress my laughter. "Demxy calm down you may be exited but there is no reason to do this," Saix said angrily, that stopped Demy right away he is definitely scared of Saix, "As I was saying we need Demyx and Krastix to go, Krastix because her powers are the only ones that can afect you no matter what the condition, and Demyx because he will be best in that sort of area." Demyx yet again almost feel out of his chair from happiness.

"So that means none of the rest of us will get another go?" Axel asked, I thought that was weird why would he want to go, his power is fire so he's almost uesless.

"Yes unless there is a surten resion you shall not go again, this shall be the place that Krastix and Demyx shall got to most." Saix explained.

"But Demyx goes to Twilight town or Olympus Coliseum." Axel whinnied. I had heard of Olympus coliseum from Demy it sounded really cool.

"He shall not go to Twilight town as much and, soon Krastix shall also be going to Olympus Coliseum," now me and Demy both almost fell out of are chair we were getting so much work together. "Now this meeting is over, Demxy, Krastix report to me for your mission all the rest of you go do your already planed mission." Saix finished the meeting and the other left. While he ported to the ground and we followed.

"So what do we have to do?" I asked cooly, trying to hide my excitment, but it was hard my tail was waging like a hundered times a minute (even though I'm part espeon not dog.)

"All you need to do is try and do recon, and yes I know you have never done a real recon before Krastix, but Demyx can help you," Saix explaind just as cooly.

"Can we go now please," Demy said while jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yeah can we," I was now not even bothering to hide my excitment. I was not jumping up and down on the spot but I was, very excited and Saix could tell.

"Yes now hurry we want to know about this place and don't let anyone know what your doing or what you are," Saix siad sounded like he was geting angry. 'I just can't wait'

_

Krastix: Wow short chapter  
Me: Yeah I know but I think the next ones longer but really who knows *shrugs*  
Demyx: *Jumps out from the middle of no were* ! Atlantica!  
Me: Yeah um Demy Have you been stealing Fanta or anything fizzy and orange?  
Demyx: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Yeah why ya ask? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Krastix: Doesn't mater *Starts to back away*  
Me: Yeah demy Um see you latter *Turns and runs for the hills*


End file.
